


It Was Always You

by Camerahead12



Series: Angstober2020 [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Destiel Promptober 2020 (Supernatural), Grief/Mourning, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Pining, The Author Regrets Nothing, soft sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camerahead12/pseuds/Camerahead12
Summary: Day Twenty-Eight; Wish Upon A Star
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Angstober2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950358
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: Destiel Promptober 2020





	It Was Always You

Draining the rest of the beer, Dean lets the bottle slip from his fingers, clinking on the gravel below him. He leans back against Baby’s hood and looks up at the stars twinkling above him.

It’s hard to tell where he is, exactly. He stopped paying attention to signs and exits weeks ago. Forgoing any type of bed, he drives and drives until he’s too much of risk to see the road and pulls over in a semi covered spot to crash. Only the nightmares keep him company. Dean’s lucky if he manages his usual four hours. Once he’s up, he starts to drive again.

He has no idea if Sam still tries to call him. Dean let his phone die the day he left and never bothered to charge it again. There isn’t really a point, anyway.

Staring up at the sky’s Dean tries to piece together any type of pattern in the bright lit dots. Squinting up, he tilts his head wondering if maybe a different angle will help.

_“There,” Castiel says taking his hand, moving it to point to a cluster of stars above them. “That one is called Lyra.”_

_Dean squints up at the sky trying to piece it together. It still doesn’t look like anything. He rolls his head to the side to see that Cas’ head is already turned towards him. Their noses brush as Castiel starts to lower Dean’s hand._

_Giving Cas a grin he says, “Show me another one.”_

Slowly raising his hand, Dean points up to the same cluster of dots in the sky, tracing the same pattern Castiel did. He huffs out a laugh when he actually recognizes it.

Lowering his shaky hand to his chest, Dean stares up at Vega, watching as it almost seems to dance in its own little bubble.

_“Cool, a shooting star,” Dean says nodding to west. “Make a wish, Cas.”_

_“Isn’t it usually the person who sees the falling star to make the wish?” He asks._

_Turning his head back to Cas’, Dean rolls his eyes at him. “I decided to give you my wish.”_

_A soft smile spreads over Castiel’s lips, his eyes crinkling just slightly at the corners. “But I already got my wish.”_

_Dean doesn’t remember moving, or maybe it is Cas who makes the first move, but suddenly the pull in each other’s orbit is too strong. They’re already so close and it is if gravity shifts them closer together, their lips brushing together lightly._

_Dean’s pauses, heart strangely calm in his chest. Almost as if it’s no surprise all along they weren’t destined for this moment. Dean’s lips tingle from where Castiel’s were pressed against him. All it takes for him to press back in is hearing the hitch in Castiel’s breath, and Dean lets himself give in to the moment._

A shooting star catches Dean’s eye above him. He just stares at where it passed by too quickly.

“It was you,” Dean whispers to the heavens, wondering if Castiel can hear him. “I always wished for you. It’s always been you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Scream at me in the comments. Kudos keep me going!


End file.
